List of oldest people by U.S. state of birth
This is a list of the top 10 oldest American supercentenarians by state of birth. Verified and pending cases are ranked, while unverified cases are unranked and inside (brackets). Entries that are currently alive are bolded. Alabama 1. Susannah Jones: 2. Louisiana Hines: 113 years, 294 days 3. Frederick Frazier: 113 years, 138 days 4. Hagar Young: 113 years, 45 days 5. Sammie Howe: 112 years, 189 days 6. Hattie Lafayette: 112 years, 164 days 7. Anna Brown: 112 years, 98 days 8. Roberta Brittain: 112 years, 71 days (Mariah King: 112 years, 46 days) 9. Jessie Penn: 112 years, 43 days 10. Mary Gentry: 112 years, 32 days Alaska No supercentenarians born in this state. Arizona No supercentenarians born in this state. Arkansas 1. Gertrude Weaver: 116 years, 276 days 2. Mary Randall: 113 years, 225 days 3. Frances Johns: 113 years, 110 days 4. James King: 112 years, 202 days 5. Delcia Sockwell: 112 years, 181 days 6. Martha Williams: 112 years, 165 days 7. Amy Harris: 112 years, 81 days 8. James Wiggins: 112 years, 1 day 9. Georgia Cooper: 111 years, 352 days 10. Nettie Johnson: 111 years, 155 days California 1. Ruth Newman: 113 years, 309 days 2. Mary McKinney: 113 years, 248 days 3. Hattie Stone: 113 years, 149 days 4. Mary Phil Cota: 112 years, 17 days (Ettie Crist: 111 years, 330 days) 5. Viola Koch: 111 years, 171 days 6. Claire O'Rourke: 111 years, 155 days 7. Lena MacLachlan: 111 years, 121 days 8. Chrissie Martenstein: 110 years, 314 days 9. Lily Phillips: 110 years, 181 days 10. Lucille Meyer: 110 years, 145 days Colorado 1. Frankie Jones: 111 years, 76 days 2. Gretchen Cross: 110 years, 245 days (Edith Monroe: 110 years, 218 days) 3. Maud Jones: 110 years, 170 days Connecticut 1. Mary Bidwell: 114 years, 342 days 2. Alice Foote: 111 years, 267 days 3. Daisy Atwood: 111 years, 219 days (Carrie Wood: 110 years, 340 days) 4. Gertrude Noone: 110 years, 254 days 5. Charlotte Pike: 110 years, 111 days 6. Annie Keeney: 110 years, 4 days Delaware 1. Myrtle Clifton: 111 years, 235 days 2. Wally Baker: 111 years, 89 days District of Columbia 1. Corinne Dixon Taylor: 113 years, 318 days 2. Ruth West: 111 years, 249 days 3. Ernest Pusey: 111 years, 198 days 4. Audrey Lott: 110 years, 13 days Florida 1. Onie Ponder: 112 years, 119 days 2. Charlotte Flowers: 112 years, 79 days 3. Pearl Hampton: 111 years, 213 days 4. Mabel Monroe: 110 years, 226 days 5. Maxie Aarons: 110 years, 128 days Georgia 1. Jeralean Talley: 116 years, 25 days 2. Gertrude Baines: 115 years, 158 days 3. Ella Gantt: 114 years, 332 days 4. Blanche Cobb: 114 years, 235 days 5. Carrie Lazenby: 114 years, 218 days 6. Anna Henderson: 114 years, 118 days 7. Leila Denmark: 114 years, 60 days 8. Johnson Parks: 113 years, 275 days 9. Beatrice Farve: 113 years, 264 days (Savannah Lockhart: 112 years, 167 days) 10. Ila Jones: Hawaii (Laurence Thompson: 111 years, 274 days) Idaho 1. Elsie Golcher: 111 years, 93 days 2. Helene Byrne: 110 years, 288 days (Chrystal Harper: ) Illinois 1. Wilhelmina Kott: 114 years, 183 days 2. Fannie Thomas: 113 years, 283 days 3. Mamie Eva Keith: 113 years, 182 days 4. Cleo Craig: 113 years, 136 days 5. Mary Crombie: 113 years, 78 days 6. Cora Humphrey: 113 years, 58 days 7. Ollie Bay: 113 years, 50 days 8. Walter Richardson: 113 years, 48 days 9. Lydia Newton: 112 years, 221 days 10. Mary Bittlebrun: 112 years, 100 days Indiana 1. Edna Parker: 115 years, 220 days 2. Bertha Fry: 113 years, 348 days 3. Mary Parr: 113 years, 273 days 4. Irma Schmidt: 112 years, 291 days (Wilhelmina Pier: 112 years, 249 days) 5. Orpha Nusbaum: 112 years, 230 days 6. Victoria Evinger: 112 years, 206 days 7. Ada Killian: 112 years, 108 days 8. Melvina Richardson: 112 years, 79 days 9. Anna Shively: 112 years, 24 days 10. Minnie Kearby: 111 years, 358 days Iowa 1. Neva Morris: 114 years, 246 days 2. Olivia Patricia Thomas: 114 years, 140 days 3. Emma Verona Johnston: 114 years, 117 days 4. Anna Stoehr: 114 years, 67 days 5. Merle Barwis: 113 years, 334 days 6. Mary Kelly: 113 years, 206 days 7. Gertrude Croker: 113 years, 137 days 8. Flossie Eckard: 113 years, 31 days 9. Olive Alleshouse: 112 years, 340 days 10. Letitia Lawson: 112 years, 318 days Kansas 1. Delma Kollar: 114 years, 85 days 2. Flossie Page: 112 years, 255 days 3. Katherine Jones: 112 years, 241 days 4. Mary Stout: 112 years, 204 days 5. Agnes Ferron: 112 years, 66 days 6. Hazel Blecha: 111 years, 333 days 7. Jewell Stehlik: 111 years, 274 days (Esther Mitchener: 111 years, 239 days) 8. Benjamin Holcomb: 111 years, 152 days 9. Estella Foster: 111 years, 131 days 10. Sarah Saggs: 111 years, 121 days Kentucky 1. Mary Boone: 114 years, 92 days 2. Florence Kinberger: 112 years, 286 days (Irene Hardin: 112 years, 281 days) 3. Emelie Weil: 112 years, 225 days 4. Elzona Moxey: 112 years, 147 days 5. Minerva Bedford: 112 years, 52 days 6. Linnie Jones: 111 years, 326 days 7. Lera Williams: 111 years, 289 days 8. Hallie Mae Barnes: 111 years, 200 days 9. Mattie Yates: 111 years, 110 days 10. Mary Snow: 110 years, 309 days Louisiana 1. Eunice Sanborn: 114 years, 195 days 2. Bettie Chatmon: 114 years, 108 days 3. Maggie Renfro: 114 years, 69 days 4. Mississippi Winn: 113 years, 289 days (Alicia Blanchet: 113 years, 154 days) 5. George Francis: 112 years, 204 days 6. Mamie McGoogan: 112 years, 49 days 7. Icefene Thomas: 8. Arthur Carter: 111 years, 249 days 9. Joe Thomas: 111 years, 227 days 10. Thomas Nelson: 111 years, 185 days Maine 1. Fred Hale: 113 years, 354 days 2. Edna Bowman: 112 years, 320 days 3. Martele Murphy: 112 years, 152 days 4. Etta Parker: 110 years, 336 days 5. Hilda Lacroix: 110 years, 311 days 6. Eva Bearce: 110 years, 212 days 7. Ida Keen: 110 years, 207 days 8. Nettie Lowe: 110 years, 174 days 9. Bertha Webber: 110 years, 110 days 10. Blanche Chevrier: 110 years, 29 days Maryland (Nellie Stanford: 112 years, 192 days) 1. Bina Harbaugh: 111 years, 274 days 2. Pearl Bradford: 111 years, 243 days (Goldie Miller: 111 years, 174 days) 3. Zachariah Blackistone: 111 years, 61 days 4. Julia Nutwell: 111 years, 57 days 5. Edith Land: 110 years, 364 days (Maude Snyder: 110 years, 296 days) (Harriet Palmer: 110 years, 241 days) 6. Daphne Brann: 110 years, 218 days Massachusetts 1. Bernice Madigan: 115 years, 163 days 2. Mary Christian: 113 years, 312 days (Anna Murphy: 113 years, 251 days) 3. Aurelia Marotta: 113 years, 99 days 4. Hazel Luther: 113 years, 51 days 5. Kathryn Gemme: 112 years, 50 days 6. Beatrice Lawson: 111 years, 305 days 7. Edna New: 111 years, 254 days 8. Lena Dionne: 111 years, 98 days 9. Lucy Barney: 111 years, 94 days 10. Bessie Bettencourt: 110 years, 337 days Michigan 1. Maud Farris-Luse: 115 years, 56 days 2. John McMorran: 113 years, 250 days 3. Beatrice Cooper: 112 years, 90 days 4. Flora Curren: 111 years, 318 days 5. Helen Lettinga: 111 years, 261 days 6. Leona Tuttle: 111 years, 224 days 7. Mary Otway: 111 years, 211 days 8. Beulah Christie: 111 years, 148 days 9. Bertha Lilly: 111 years, 112 days 10. Annie Cawthorne: 111 years, 59 days Minnesota 1. Walter Breuning: 114 years, 205 days 2. Catherine Hagel: 114 years, 8 days 3. Delvina Dahlheimer: 113 years, 72 days 4. Cora Hansen: 113 years, 24 days 5. Bertha Flathers: 112 years, 236 days 6. Ruth Anderson: 112 years, 149 days 7. Mabel Anderson: 112 years, 92 days 8. Mayree Dougherty: 111 years, 343 days 9. Frances Hale: 111 years, 161 days (Alice Barwise: 111 years, 152 days) 10. Elizabeth Neu: 111 years, 58 days Mississippi 1. Bettie Wilson: 115 years, 153 days 2. Susie Gibson: 115 years, 108 days (Lillian Irby: 113 years, 93 days) 3. Nettie Whittington: 113 years, 24 days 4. Daisy Sanders: 113 years, 12 days 5. Moses Hardy: 112 years, 335 days (Magnolia Mitchell: 112 years, 282 days) 6. Mary Penamon: 112 years, 123 days 7. Katie Brown: 111 years, 364 days 8. James Zackry: 111 years, 211 days 9. Delphia Hankins: 111 years, 86 days 10. Nellie Jones: 111 years, 70 days Missouri 1. Ora Holland: 114 years, 49 days 2. Nelle Hunt: 113 years, 195 days 3. Emma Wilson: 113 years, 154 days 4. Florence Poe: 112 years, 209 days 5. Ethel Robinson: 112 years, 31 days 6. Mary West: 7. Susie Nelson: 111 years, 340 days 8. Sophia DeMuth: 111 years, 155 days 9. Garland Adair: 111 years, 134 days 10. Lundia Suggs: 111 years, 125 days Montana 1. Emma Taylor: 111 years, 282 days 2. Jeannette Johnson: 110 years, 348 days 3. Jeannette Kennedy: 110 years, 222 days Nebraska 1. Clara Huhn: 113 years, 327 days 2. Ella Schuler: 113 years, 244 days 3. Helen Stetter: 113 years, 195 days 4. Mable Ragan: 112 years, 88 days 5. Pearl Cornelsen: 112 years, 48 days 6. Agnes Rich: 111 years, 345 days 7. Rosabell Fenstermaker: 111 years, 344 days 8. Nellie Swayne: 111 years, 275 days 9. Nina Rust: 111 years, 202 days 10. Luther Goding: 111 years, 157 days Nevada No supercentenarians born in this state. New Hampshire 1. Marie-Josephine Gaudette: 2. Nellie Spencer: 113 years, 81 days 3. Sadie Mayer: 112 years, 274 days 4. Eliza Emerson: 111 years, 74 days 5. Percie Ryan: 110 years, 345 days 6. Dolores Lauenroth: 110 years, 298 days 7. Laura Scales: 110 years, 211 days 8. Bertha Cheney: 110 years, 201 days 9. Mabel Gilson: 110 years, 143 days New Jersey 1. Adele Dunlap: 2. Alphaeus Philemon Cole: 112 years, 136 days (Iva Pressey: 112 years, 22 days) 3. Melva Radcliffe: 111 years, 181 days 4. Bertha Cole: 111 years, 172 days (Ruth Hale: 110 years, 214 days) 5. Emma Stark: 110 years, 151 days 6. Arthur Warmington: 110 years, 115 days 7. Frances McCord: 110 years, 103 days 8. Henry Hannah: 110 years, 96 days 9. Margaret Dooling: 110 years, 96 days 10 Florence Knox: 110 years, 43 days New Mexico 1. Dora McRae: 111 years, 28 days 2. Anne Olsen: 110 years, 176 days New York 1. Grace Thaxton: 114 years, 18 days 2. Mae Harrington: 113 years, 343 days 3. Evelyn Kozak: 113 years, 301 days (Mary Sorenson: 113 years, 243 days) 4. Delina Filkins: 113 years, 214 days 5. Marion Higgins: 112 years, 249 days 6. Luisa Sanchez: 112 years, 234 days 7. Edna Taylor: 112 years, 213 days (Cornelia Kozinn: 112 years, 193 days) 8. Nellie Richards: 112 years, 152 days 9. Emma Yager: 112 years, 124 days 10. Claire Dunning: 112 years, 38 days North Carolina 1. Maggie Barnes: 115 years, 319 days 2. Emma Tillman: 114 years, 67 days (Narcissa Rickman: 113 years, 38 days) 3. Mary Will: 113 years, 18 days 4. Elsie Maney: 112 years, 340 days 5. Ruby Drakeford: 112 years, 339 days 6. Maggie Murdock: 112 years, 338 days 7. Ruth Stamps: 112 years, 170 days 8. Melinda Harris: 112 years, 169 days 9. Sina Hayes 10. Lake Dickson: 112 years, 11 days North Dakota 1. Mary Schumacher: 111 years, 61 days 2. Zela Burstad: 110 years, 164 days 3. Ella Stumpe: 110 years, 35 days Ohio 1. Myrtle Dorsey: 114 years, 216 days 2. Birdie Vogt: 112 years, 354 days 3. Florence Homan: 112 years, 268 days 4. Edith Erdman: 112 years, 207 days (Kittie Harvey: 112 years, 180 days) 5. Maude Ross: 112 years, 148 days (Mae Ringer: 111 years, 355 days) 6. Walter Seward: 111 years, 334 days 7. Ethel Johnson: 111 years, 304 days 8. Margaret Grundman: 111 years, 299 days 9. Edna Wilke: 111 years, 238 days 10. Edna Guthrie: 111 years, 178 days Oklahoma 1. Opal Thompson: 113 years, 280 days 2. Margaret Russell: 112 years, 210 days 3. Ruth Lincoln: 111 years, 352 days 4. Effie Mae Caffee: 111 years, 12 days 5. Ruth Stethem: 110 years, 357 days Oregon (Laura Foote: 113 years, 231 days) 1. Geneva McNicholl: 112 years, 43 days 2. Noemi Anderson: 111 years, 204 days 3. Martha Brady: 111 years, 64 days (Elizabeth Meier: 110 years, 129 days) 4. Clarice Pearson: 110 years, 95 days 5. Alta Moore: 110 years, 16 days Pennsylvania 1. Sarah Knauss: 119 years, 97 days 2. Florence Knapp: 114 years, 93 days 3. Elena Slough: 114 years, 182 days 4. Elsie Thompson: 113 years, 350 days 5. Zora Wriggle: 113 years, 256 days 6. Gladys Swetland: 113 years, 240 days 7. Jane Markle: 113 years, 153 days 8. Helen Wheat: 9. Lillie Neff: 112 years, 294 days 10. Mary Smith: 112 years, 228 days Rhode Island 1. Lydia Carvalho: 112 years, 25 days (Louise Silva: 111 years, 350 days) 2. Katherine Coughlin: 111 years, 40 days 3. Lillian Cardullo: 110 years, 294 days 4. Mary Higley: 110 years, 137 days 5. Mary O'Sullivan: 110 years, 29 days 6. Grace Spooner: 110 years, 19 days South Carolina 1. Mamie Rearden: 114 years, 117 days 2. Frances Street: 113 years, 149 days 3. Leila Shull: 113 years, 67 days 4. Yettie Wilson: 112 years, 272 days 5. Anne Christopher: 112 years, 220 days 6. Delphine Gibson: 7. Susan Middleton: 111 years, 256 days 8. Ruth Bruce: 111 years, 182 days 9. Emmie Fulmer: 111 years, 30 days 10. Ernest Peronneau: 111 years, 20 days South Dakota 1. Beryl Kapaun: 113 years, 156 days 2. Berna Dupertuis: 112 years, 258 days 3. Anna Peskey: 111 years, 282 days (Rachel Hargrave: 111 years, 7 days) 4. Florence Johnson: 110 years, 121 days Tennessee 1. Elizabeth Bolden: 116 years, 118 days 2. Besse Cooper: 116 years, 100 days 3. Minnie Ward: 114 years, 13 days 4. Daisey Bailey: 113 years, 342 days 5. Cora Wisner: 113 years, 147 days (Lillie Gaddy: 112 years, 173 days) 6. John Painter: 112 years, 162 days 7. Nyleptha Roberts: 112 years, 54 days 8. Reeta Jones: 112 years, 45 days (Sidney Harvey: 112 years, 2 days) 9. Ella Miller: 111 years, 351 days 10. Lillie Holden: 111 years, 332 days Texas 1. Margaret Skeete: 115 years, 192 days 2. Irene Frank: 114 years, 150 days 3. Odie Matthews: 114 years, 107 days 4. Naomi Conner: 114 years, 49 days 5. Arbella Ewing: 114 years, 9 days (Louvenia Posey: 113 years, 330 days) 6. Carrie Hardrick: 113 years, 189 days (Ardlean Butler: 113 years, 54 days) 7. Jennie Houck: 112 years, 237 days 8. Inez Jeffus: 112 years, 210 days 9. Susana Lynn: 112 years, 204 days 10. Gertrude Gilson: 111 years, 348 days Utah 1. Cleo Hinckley: 111 years, 352 days 2. Florence Canonic: 110 years, 321 days 3. Alta Nelson: 110 years, 232 days 4. Pearl Blain: 110 years, 135 days Vermont 1. Jessica Swift: 110 years, 107 days Virginia (Mary Royster: 114 years, 226 days) 1. Agatha Mitchell: 113 years, 336 days (Alice Coles: 113 years, 69 days) 2. Grace Jones: 112 years, 324 days 3. Mollie Wood: 112 years, 235 days 4. Meta Dishman: 5. Maggie James: 112 years, 83 days 6. Lela Burden: 112 years, 76 days (Emma Jefferies: 112 years, 9 days) (Ella Carpenter: 111 years, 353 days) 7. Etta Long: 111 years, 344 days 8. Nannie Watson: 111 years, 238 days 9. Lottie Lewis: 111 years, 240 days 10. Fannie Tate: 110 years, 348 days Washington 1. Emma Otis: 2. Elizabeth Johnson: 111 years, 64 days 3. Bessie Waldern: 110 years, 219 days 4. Adella Peters: 110 years, 167 days West Virginia 1. Ettie Greene: 114 years, 171 days 2. Ethel Boltz: 3. Edith Taylor: 111 years, 50 days 4. Julia Savage: 110 years, 330 days 5. Vonnie Looney: 110 years, 122 days 6. Martha Buford: 110 years, 104 days (Dicie Dodson: 110 years, 36 days) . Nettie Luster: 110 years, 32 days Wisconsin 1. Bertha Harris: 113 years, 59 days 2. Anna Balsinger: 112 years, 215 days 3. Florence Busch: 112 years, 161 days 5. Viola Jacobi: 5. Marcella Humphrey: 112 years, 27 days 6. Ella Coleman: 111 years, 275 days 7. Viola Knack: 111 years, 152 days 8. Carrie Barckley: 111 years, 133 days 9. Anna Gillette: 111 years, 108 days 10. Alma Bruss: 111 years, 48 days Wyoming (Fannie Barney: 110 years, 6 days) Category:American supercentenarians